


A Demon and His King

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Chrom wakes up to realize that the world he once knew was over. He loses all hope, falling to darkness and eventually loses what little part of him he had left.





	A Demon and His King

Chains rattled as the warm feeling or liquid dripped like melting ice from my temple. My feet barely hovering above the chiseled cobblestone of the stronghold that kept me trapped in this confined space of a cell. Evil beasts guarded the barred cell, keeping tabs on me at every movement, letting out blood-chilling screams and grunts as they beat me or stare at me with those lifeless eyes.

My throat felt hoarse as I dangled in this cell, with only my smallclothes on as punishment. Countless screams and noises of absolute destruction were my only company as I was unable to help in people's time of need. What I questioned, was why am I still alive?

Days passed, barely receiving any water or food, and losing all sense of hope as it seemed this would be where I meet my demise. These flames of blue, beyond total darkness, the sun never rising anymore. Silence remained a constant as it seemed more and more lost their lives, their cries stabbing me with a wound so deep I can't forget.

My vision grew blurry, I felt too weak to try and hold on for a life so meaningless and powerless. My breaths soon ceased, only to be brought back in an instant. When I opened my eyes back, the guards disappeared, and I was met with a figure I've memorized in heart and mind.

"Chrom!" Robin gasped as he opened the cell and ran inside, holding his forehead against mine as we rejoiced. "Gods I thought we lost you, we looked everywhere for you." His hands felt unusually cold, and his skin was even paler than normal. "It's a nightmare out there, you have no idea how-"

"Just, get me down from here already, please?" I chuckled and looked ot Robin, who only smiled back at me, but what sent me to a different plain of fear was his distorted face.

His smile morphed into something demonic, fangs pierced from his mouth, his eyes altered into what looked as if six eyes, masking that of the fell dragon itself. His eyes glowing that same crimson as the dead that walked the land. His laughs and voice became ragged and demented.

"You have no idea how much joy I get out of this destruction." He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek and cupping my cheeks with his ice cold hands. "Wouldn't it be great to share this new world together, my exalt?"

His laughs echoed through the dungeon I was trapped in, a dark aura surrounded him, blinding me as I heard more sounds of pained cries and demise. Suddenly, a sharp roar crashed in the sky, making me flinch as my ears were open to that horrid sound. My vision became more clear, showing me that possessed figure, the person I love, succumbed to the Fell Dragon. They paced back and forth, slipping those ever familiar gloves on, and stopping right in front of me.

"Tell me, would you rather join me, or die a wasted death. The choice is yours, but, in the end, I'll do as I please, I just want you to feel like you have some amount of power. Yet, if I wanted, I would just kill you, but I want to make you into a masterpiece like no other, my prince." He ran his hand up my chin, making me shiver at that cold touch.

"Never, I'll never side with you. You've robbed me of everything I loved, I doubt there are many people even alive." I spit in his face, a deep grunt sounded as he slapped my face hard, leaving me out of breath. "Hurt me all you like, you're just wasting time."

His body started to glow a soft purple, those eyes staring into the depths of my being. When suddenly, everything changed about him. For a split second, it looked as if my Robin had come back to me.

"C-chrom......I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough to hold him back...." He screamed, and suddenly transformed back to that demonic form. "I was lucky enough to find such a weak vessel, and he was even able to deceive you by being the one to destroy everything you love, tell me, do you still love him?" He bared his teeth again, pushing my neck back against the cold stone with his strong hand.

Breathing became impossible, I began to choke as he pushed harder, leaving tears to fall down my face as muffled noises escaped my aching throat.

"I think I have my answer, but let's just see how long you can hold onto those boring memories of a person you think loved you back." He began to pull a dagger from his belt, cutting his skin open to show a trail of dark purple.

A sharp pain appeared in my chest as I looked down to see that same dagger, stabbing me in the heart and causing me to cry out in pain, and suddenly losing my strength. He then slid his fingers gently across my lips, a purple flame accompanying it, as I was forced to swallow his own blood.

"Will you make a contract with me? It's not like you have much choice unless you'd rather die."

~

A bright light woke me as I slipped back into consciousness. I was on the floor, confused and scared. Realization of what happened struck me, and I grabbed my chest, finding no such wound. I got up to the open cell, curious about what was a reality, and what wasn't.

My feet moved on their own, it's as if I was being forced by will to walk in a certain direction. A large steel door was what I had come to a stop at, opening it slowly to reveal a soft light. When I found the source, horror became a reality, yet my face refused to show no signs of fear.

A makeshift throne, accompanied by the demon that forged such a work, presenting in front of it was a set of armor, and a personal crown to accompany said armor. Grima lifted his finger, itching me to come forward, my legs refusing to not obey. I kneeled, looking toward the ground as he stood to face me.

"Starting today, you will be my personal king of this new world, do you accept this role, my beautiful exalt?" I nodded without consent, a warm eruption of laughter escaped his lips. "Then please, accept this gift of armor I created just for you, and a crown to mark the true sign of your lineage as king." My body moved to his every command, placing the armor on, and the crown in last.

He looked pleased as my body jerked back to face the incarnation of despair. Then placed in front of me, a corrupt form of the blade passed down from my bloodline, what I called my only piece of a family left, gone in this new form of evil.

"I thought I'd provide you a newer blade, I can't have you flashing around something I'm not satisfied with, but, I hope you like this new gift just as much as your old blade." He placed his hand forward.

Without hesitation, my lips and body moved, placing a soft kiss on his hand.

"Anything for you my love." His laughter erupted into another clash between my sanity and will to go on.

"Now, where's a king without his army?" He snapped his fingers, leading thousands and thousands of Risen to fill in the empty halls and corners of the palace. "I have full confidence that you can kill the remaining people left alive on this too far gone world, will you my beautiful masterpiece?" Only giving a nod, my heart broke at the idea of killing innocents, but my body moved to his every command, having to watch all of this happen without doing anything.

Not even the most painful death could amount to how I feel. Helpless. Powerless. Weak.

~

I spent days, watching as I killed people that I knew, and ones I didn't. What remained consistent was their innocence, no one deserved this death coming to them. Their blood flowing from my blade as I impaled them with the blade that cut them down like paper. Fragile bodies coming to a halt as they lose their power of life.

A pool of blood showed my horrid appearance. My own set of crimson eyes, my pale skin accompanied by a darker blue hair. Detailed but grim armor that weighed nothing as I continued to press onwards to kill more people.

Every day became harder for me to handle. People constantly running away from me and the dead that followed, their eyes reflecting the monster I had become. I kept screaming, but none could hear as I was trapped, watching the world fall even more to ash.

It became a constant struggle to hold onto my sanity, holding on to my last part of human will. For if I gave up, would I disappear and truly become one of the monsters that now defines my every ounce of living, if you can even call this living.

~

"Isn't this sight beautiful? This whole world belongs to us my King, and I as the one who rules it with your assistance, your own world shared with me. This is a much more beautiful reality than those average dreams of love and peace you once forged. Despair is what carves the true nature of humans, deep down they asked for this, and we helped to give it to them. I know you're craving for more blood." Grima's lips met my forehead as he rewarded me for killing more and more people.

All hope was lost, and at night, the Risen walked the earth to finish anything off. It became hard to not wish for one's own death if I was cut down, then I may be at rest. What kept me going, was the hope that Robin was still in there, that maybe we could both be saved from this endless nightmare.

"Answer me, do you wish to travel to other worlds, to cause such pleasurable and exciting destruction, I wish to do it with you, my king. I made you into such a fine work, it'd be a waste to not show it off to other worlds and people that we can crush." He ran his hand through my hair, admiring his handiwork.

It was no use, my body and voice didn't belong to me anymore, everything that I once had control over was now manipulated by this breath of ruin.

"I'll destroy anything you wish for, no matter where we go, I will be your source of destruction to taint my blade in coats of blood. All for you." He looked pleased with that answer, but he looked more resentful than happy.

"You still try and reach out for freedom, you think you have any glimpse of a chance to save Robin, but you can't even save yourself. Just accept this and be the creation I envisioned." He placed his hand on my face.

Memories of my time with Robin started to flood my vision and mind, but then they were slowly erasing. Screams of agony sounded from my mouth as I cried out in pain, losing the memories that made me the person I am.

I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker, unable to fight or withstand the pain brought to me. Slowly, I lost all means to live, everything felt worthless, nothing felt like anything to me. I fell.

"Now, will you join me across the astral plane to other worlds?" Grima held out his hand to me.

Grasping it, he led me through the gate of darkness he created, my last bits of sanity and life thinking of the beautiful hooded figure that slept among the hill of the Ylissean plains.


End file.
